


"What Can We Do, Now That We Both Love You?"

by flickawhip



Series: Loving Nadiya ~ Alex Scott/Michelle Visage/Nadiya Bychkova [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, Strictly Come Dancing RPF, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya finds a place to stay, and love.AU.





	"What Can We Do, Now That We Both Love You?"

“Nadiya?”

Alex had been the one to call out to her, not knowing quite what to do as the girl pushed past her, slamming the door in her face. She had hesitated, glancing back at the rest of the group, then sighed, walking away to change her clothes, knowing she would find Michelle there. Michelle had looked at her questioningly. 

“She okay?”

“No.”

Alex had changed, not noticing when Michelle slipped away to find Nadiya, startled into a run when she heard the scream, not caring that people were staring as she pushed into Nadiya’s room, shutting the door firmly and joining Michelle on the sofa with Nadiya, gently stroking Nadiya’s back. She had been afraid of what she might find, she was glad, in a way, that it was merely crying and pain. She could help with those. 

“Nadiya…”

She spoke softly, glancing at Michelle then making her choice. 

“Honey, you know it’s not your fault… don’t you?”

“He… he shouldn’t be so low on the leaderboard.”

“No. He shouldn’t.”

Michelle agreed quietly, running a hand through the tangled blonde hair falling into Nadiya’s face, the woman’s face pressed into her neck. 

“That’s not your fault. The judging is inconsistent here.”

“I…”

“Shhh.”

Michelle murmured softly, glancing at Alex, clearly questioning the next words, Alex smiled and nodded. 

“Come home with us.”

“Why? I’m not…”

“Because we love you.”

Alex spoke firmly, her voice low and warm. 

“What can we do, now we both love you? Huh? We can take you home… make you feel better… make you smile again.”

Michelle had smiled at Alex, leaning to kiss her softly as she finished, feeling Nadiya tremble a little at the warmth. 

“Okay.”

Nadiya had agreed meekly, letting them both help her up, sighing softly as she changed, watching with curiosity as Michelle and Alex kissed again, light, reassuring kisses, meant to calm them both. She had moved closer slowly, feeling her breath catch at the smiles she was rewarded with. She had not yet kissed either woman, needing time.


End file.
